okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Travel Guides
Travel Guides are hidden manuscripts in Ōkami, detailing Nippon and many of the game's features. They are written by Ishaku and there are 30 scrolls in total. List of Travel Guide scrolls Travel Tips *'Found:' By starting Ōkami. *'Description:' (PS2 version) There are few places in this wide world where I have not set foot. ''My extensive travels have granted me extensive knowledge. ''I have endeavored to record this knowledge in a series of scrolls. ''Press the Square button to destroy breakable objects with a tackle. ''From a tackle, you can initiate a dash with the left analog stick. ''Obstacles can be leapt over by jumping with the X button. ''Press the X button firmly to jump to greater heights. ''Perform wall jumps by pressing the X button when you contact a wall. ''Dashing and wall jumping will prove invaluable throughout your quest. ''To succeed, you must always be fully aware of your surroundings. ''Use the right analog stick to adjust the camera angle. ''Press the L1 button to change the camera's relative distance. ''The map is displayed for as long as you press the L2 button. ''Certain areas are inaccessible until you obtain a map. ''These preceding tips should be of great value to you on your quest. ''Righteous knowledge is the wellspring of righteous action. ''This is the true essence of any adventure. Greensprout Tips *'Found:' Bloom the cursed grass on the path to the wall painting in Hana Valley *'Description:' ''Using the Greensprout tech, poke holes in the ground with dots. ''The ink becomes as a seed and trees sprout forth, confounding foes. ''The life force this vegetation emits is the bane of evil. Digging Tips *'Found:' Appears on the island after defeating the campfire Imps a second time in Hana Valley. *'Description:' ''Press the triangle button to dig holes. This simple act has great depth. ''Spots that appear empty may emit light in the darkness. ''Dig with the triangle button in these spots to find great treasures. ''That is not the only advantage of digging holes. ''You may notice a green glow in areas with lush vegetation. ''Dig there with the triangle button to reveal a wilted clover. ''Use the Celestial Brush to rejuvenate these clovers. ''These newly restored clovers will net you must Praise. Fleeing Battle *'Found:' In front of the Shinshu Field guardian sapling after blooming it. *'Description:' ''The demon's grudges may take form as what is known as a Demon Scroll. Physically contacting these scrolls draws you into a demonic realm. You will doubtless find yourself under attack shortly thereafter. Battles can be desperate affairs. Often, you may wish to avoid them. If you can find a crack in the demonic realm's border... You can attack it, breach the border, and make your escape. Feeding *'Found:' At the dock located in south Shinshu Field. *'Description:' Wildlife will begin to return to areas that have been restored. ''Feed these animals their favorite foods and you will receive Praise. Legend of Orochi *'Found:' In front of Tama's house in Shinshu Field. *'Description:' ''The hamlet of Kamiki lies nestled in the Shinshu Field of Nippon. ''This village bears the burden of a sad and troublesome tradition. ''Each year, on the night of the festival, the evil serpent Orochi ''appears and a white-plumed arrow strikes the roof of a young maiden. ''Orochi consumers the girl's soul, ensuring his vitality. ''This continued for 100 years until Nagi slayed the fearsome serpent. ''Even today, the villagers recount their sorrowful past: ''"The full moon on the 15th night users in the 8-headed serpent. ''The sacrifice is chosen by way of an arrow decorated in white." ''Nagi engaged the beast in battle for the sake of his beloved Nami. ''Until his heroic act put the tradition to rest, 99 girls had ''been slain. This is a fact we must not forget. Enhancing Weapons *'Found:' At Tsuta Ruins' entrance in Agata Forest. *'Description:' ''Divine Instruments (weapons) can be powered up with Gold Dust. ''This rare powder is highly valued by merchants and traders. ''Use it once, and the destructive power of a weapon is increased. ''Gold Dust can be used only once and only on a single weapon. ''Note that even weapons powered up using this method cannot exceed ''the power of inherently stronger weapons obtained later. Battle Tips *'Found:' Next to Kiba in Agata Forest. *'Description:' ''There are two important aspect to battle that you must be aware of. They are the Bonus system and what is known as the Floral Finisher. ''First, let's discuss Bonuses. ''Bonuses provide a nice reward for particularly well-fought battles. ''There are 2 ways to increase the size of your Bonus. ''One method is to defeat enemies more quickly. ''The other method is to fight without taking damage yourself. ''Attack enemies quickly and dodge their strikes with style. ''This is the secret to netting a handsome Bonus. ''Bonuses increase the amount of coins dropped by fallen foes. ''You may want to practice grabbing these dropped coins during battle. ''Next, we'll discuss the technique called the Floral Finisher. ''Time warps and slows at the moment a demon leaves this mortal coil. ''Use the brush at that instant to turn their cadaver into flora. ''Their resentment will crystallize into a Demon Fang. ''The required technique differs depending on the enemy type. ''You will need to discover which Celestial Brush power to use. ''Tales abound of collectors enamored with the bewitching Demon Fangs. ''Collecting these fangs will surely prove helpful during your journey. Enhancing Divinity *'Found:' Immediately after entering Tsuta Ruins. *'Description:' ''Praise is earned by restoring nature and feeding animals. ''Praise can then be used to power up your Divine Attributes ''Your Solar Energy, Ink Pot, Astral Pouch, and Purse can be powered up. ''Power up wisely to prepare for the difficult adventure that awaits. Godhood Tips *'Found:' In Tsuta Ruins before fighting the Spider Queen. *'Description:' ''String attacks into combos to increase your level of godhood. ''Godhood creates a barrier that deflects enemy attacks. ''Running from battle like a coward or dying in water or a curse zone ''will result in your godhood being reduced to a skull symbol. ''This weakens you considerably and leaves you susceptible to attack. Ink Bullet Tips *'Found:' Next to the log at the near the portal to Taka Pass in Agata Forest. *'Description:' ''Drawing dots on enemies with a weapon capable of the Ink Bullet ''attack will transform your ink into holy projectiles. ''Remember that the more dots you draw, the more ink is consumed. Brush Tips *'Found:' In the room with the rafters in the Gale Shrine. *'Description:' ''I will attempt to outline for you a series of brush tips. ''The brush is guided by a divine hand. ''See the Holy Smoke that sometimes erupts from the brush tip? ''The different colors represent the element of the subjects involved. ''Remember that the brush will be drawn to these spots automatically. ''Holy Smoke offers a vital clue and allows you to act on instinct. ''You can draw thicker lines than usual with the triangle button. ''This technique comes in handy when filling in large areas with ink. ''But that’s not all! The size of objects drawn affects their power! ''For example, smaller Cherry Bombs appear further away, ''While those drawn much larger appear closer ''Drawing from above makes it easier to place them where you would like. ''Also, Galestorm’s power is directly affected by the drawing's size. ''Worry not, as the size does not affect the amount of ink consumed. ''Careful use of Celestial Brush techniques based on the ''circumstances is what separates experts from amateurs. Mother Tree *'Found:' Under the staircase in City Checkpoint. *'Description:' ''In Kamiki Village, there grows a magnificent tree called Konohana. ''Konohana has split its roots to form many trees throughout Nippon ''in order to better protect and preserve the glory of nature. ''Differing accounts shed little light on the tree’s true origin. ''Some say that the tree was born when it sprouted from a dead god. ''Others speculate that it was transplanted from a faraway land. ''No story yet concocted can be considered the true version. ''However, the sensation I get as I draw Konohana is unmistakable. ''This is a plant that cannot be tamed by a mere brush. ''The miracle of its existence is more than can be sketched. ''One wonders what secrets lie behind its broad leaves. Land of the Gods *'Found:' In Rao's office in the Aristocratic Quarter of Sei'an City. *'Description:' ''It is said that a holy realm called the Celestial Plain is situated in ''the heavens above Nippon, where we mere mortals dwell. ''This legend is ancient, and no one today knows of or speaks of it. ''However, I have been entrusted with the knowledge of this sacred place. ''One day, I was visited by a man who wove for me a strange tale. ''He said unto me, "The Celestial Plain has met its end". ''He related the horrors of this destruction to me at great length. ''His talk was unbelievable, but his eyes showed no reason to doubt. ''I only wish I had the fortitude to recount his harrowing tale here. ''I’m afraid my brush cannot bear the heavy burden of that sad fate. ''It seems that the Celestial Plain was destroyed long, long ago… ''The gods’ spirits, rendered homeless, still inhabit the earth. ''I try not to think such thoughts when I gaze up at the sky. Celestial Envoy *'Found:' In the first room of the Sunken Ship. *'Description:' ''When the spirits of evil rise up to infest this world, those ''benevolent gods who guide us will find their strength drained. ''Their power can only be sustained by the faith of humanity. ''I, the legendary Holy Messenger, acting as the 6th Celestial Envoy, ''have spent my years traveling and preaching to promote this faith. ''Only my tribe can communicate with the gods and act as Holy Messenger, ''spreading the words of the gods throughout the land. ''If we fail, the gods’ power can never be restored and all is lost. ''My brush is the tool I use to spread the divine message. ''The path I have walked has been long and fraught with peril. ''However, for the sake of the next to take on the mantle of Celestial ''Envoy, I cannot rest for even a moment Veil of Mist Tech *'Found:' Immediately after buying the Fog Pot from the Emperor and learning Mist Warp. *'Description:' ''Origin Mirrors carve your memory forever into the annals of time. ''Among these mystical mirrors are special ones known as the Ultimate ''Origin Mirrors which possess incredible divine powers. ''Draw an X symbols on an Ultimate Origin Mirror using Veil of Mist ''to activate the Mist Warp technique. Using this technique allows you to ''teleport to Ultimate Origin Mirrors in other locations. Holy Artifacts *'Found:' After going up the elevator in Himiko's Palace. *'Description:' ''Throughout the land are spread power-enhancing Holy Artifacts. ''These rare treasures grant one great powers when equipped. ''Up to 3 of these accessories can be equipped at any one time. ''It is difficult to exaggerate the rarity of these precious items. ''Don’t expect to stumble upon too many of them in your journeys. ''Once you've gained one, it will be a force for great stability. ''Forget not what you have read here. Northern Land *'Found:' In the right servant's room in Himiko's Palace. *'Description:' ''The evil demons that flourish throughout the land… ''No matter how many are defeated, their numbers do not thin, and ''the burden they place on human hearts does not dissipate. ''These foul fiends come from a land far to the north of Nippon. ''From there they infiltrate our land and perpetrate nefarious acts. ''The northern lands are feared as a breeding ground for evil. ''For many years, Nippon has severed itself from the land to the north, ''an unclean land where evil runs wild without restraint. However, ''it is also said that all of creation originated in the north... Inferno Tech *'Found:' Immediately after learning Fireburst in Yama's restaurant in the Commoner's Quarter of Sei'an City. *'Description:' ''Inferno's true power is unleashed when you draw the ∞ symbol. ''This is the power of Fireburst, a purifying flame that burns evil. ''Small symbols net little flame. ''Large ones result in more. ''It is possible to damage all enemies on the screen at once. ''The larger the symbol, the more ink is used. ''Depending on the size, it may consume 3, 6, or 9 Ink Bottles. ''Be sure that the ∞ is properly closed. ''Burn the grin off evil’s face with this powerful flame! Mark of Kabegami *'Found:' At the base of Catcall Tower. *'Description:' ''You may notice a symbol called the Mark of Kabegami in your travels. ''Remnants of Kabegami’s power lie within these arcane markings. ''Those blessed with diving power may walk up walls bearing the mark. ''Simply jump with the X button when near such a wall. ''Press the X button again to attach yourself to the wall. ''You can scale the wall to any height provided the mark is there. Galestorm Tech *'Found:' After learning Whirlwind in Umi's Restaurant in North Ryoshima Coast. *'Description:' ''Use Galestorm to draw 3 lines representing a tumultuous storm. ''Amaterasu's body unleashes a Whirlwind that destroys evil. ''Larger lines make larger storms, but their time is shorter. ''Small=long. Big=short. You might say it's a balanced system. ''3 Ink Bottles are required, regardless of size. ''Harness the righteous wind to blow evil away! Power Slash 2 *'Found:' After learning Power Slash 2 in the Divine Spring in North Ryoshima Coast. *'Description:' ''Reveal the power hidden within by mastering Power Slash 2! ''Substances like iron that were too strong to cut before can be sliced. Cherry Bomb 2 *'Found:' After learning Cherry Bomb 2 in the Divine Spring in North Ryoshima Coast. *'Description:' ''Unleash a more powerful version of Cherry Bomb with Cherry Bomb 2! ''After drawing one, immediately draw an additional Cherry Bomb. ''Create up to 2 simultaneously to blast enemies to dust. ''Remember that each Cherry Bomb costs 1 Ink Pot. Waterspout Tech 1 *'Found:' After learning Fountain in the Dragon Palace. *'Description:' ''Draw a swirl on the surface of a Mermaid Spring's water, and ''Waterspout's ultimate power, Fountain shall be revealed. ''This miraculous power can instantly teleport you to faraway lands. Waterspout Tech 2 *'Found:' After learning Deluge behind Himiko's Palace. *'Description:' ''Use Waterspout to draw the shape of falling rain to bring on a ''Deluge sure to stop enemies in their tracks. ''Small drawings use 3 Ink Bottles and cause only a little rain. ''Medium drawings use 6 Ink Bottles and cause moderate rain. ''Large drawings use 9 Ink Bottles and cause a long shower. ''Coat evil in a nurturing and purifying rain! Thunderstorm Tech *'Found:' After learning Thunderbolt in Gen's Tower in the Aristocratic Quarter of Sei'an City. *'Description:' ''Draw a lightning symbol using the Thunderstorm power, and the ink ''summons forth a Thunderstorm, shocking foes with electricity. ''Small symbols net small lightening. Large symbols have a bigger effect. ''Larger bolts of lightning can damage more enemies at once. ''The larger the symbol, the more ink is used. ''Depending on the size, it may consume 3, 6, or 9 ink bottles. ''For best results, aim for sharp angles in the jagged shape. ''Use the power of almighty thunder to strike down your enemies! Another Civilization *'Found:' Next to the Origin Mirror in Ezofuji. *'Description:' ''Modern Nippon offers mysteries that cannot be easily explained: ''Devices that even scholars in the capital are unable to decipher... ''Stone artifacts that endow the wearer with special abilities... ''They are thought to be evidence of a civilization beyond our own. ''My great-grandfather spoke often of such matters. ''He had traveled to the windy plains of Taka Pass for brush training. ''While there, he noticed a strange light tracing an arc in the sky. ''The light eventually settled in the area of Sasa Sanctuary. ''Great-grandfather traveled there the following day. Where the light ''had landed, he saw a mysterious symbol floating in mid-air. ''It is not uncommon to hear such tales repeated here in Nippon. ''Whether one believes in this otherworldly civilization or not, ''it would seem that many among us certainly want to believe. ''I am not ashamed to say that I count myself among their ranks. Cherry Bomb 3 *'Found:' After learning Cherry Bomb 3 in the Divine Spring in Kamui. *'Description:' ''Unleash the ultimate version of Cherry Bomb with Cherry Bomb 3! ''After drawing one, immediately draw an another, and so on. ''Create up to 3 simultaneously to blast enemies into dust. Tribe of the Moon *'Found:' In the cave near Wali's hut and the Mermaid Spring in Kamui. *'Description:' ''After decades of internal debate, I have decided to write about ''the man who spoke to me regarding the Celestial Plain's destruction. ''I shall endeavor to should the heavy burden of that man's fate. ''My brush shall act as a bridge to the shadowy past. ''The man had identified himself as a member of the Moon Tribe. ''The idea of life thriving on that desolate rock is mind-boggling. ''Furthermore, their civilization had far surpassed our own. ''Most of their ranks succumbed to death, but this man had fled. ''He was silent on the topic of why his civilization was destroyed. ''What business could the golden tribe of the moon have with us? ''I gaze into the distance, knowing the answer cannot evade me forever. Power Slash 3 *'Found:' After learning Power Slash 3 in the Divine Spring in Kamui (Ezofuji). *'Description:''' ''Unleash unbelievable power with Power Slash 3. ''Even diamonds cannot withstand the cutting power of this move. Category:Sidequests